


Bufera

by Valkirsif



Category: Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Domination, F/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Bufera

Y/N scese dalla macchina e salì le scale della baita, amava quel luogo da sempre solo li trovava la pace e la tranquillità, le chiavi erano al solito posto le prese ed entrò chiudendosi la porta a chiave alle spalle, buttò il suo vecchio zaino sul letto ed aprì le finestre, un piacevole vento freddo attraversò tutta la casa mentre la ragazza toglieva i lenzuoli dai mobili.  
La bufera era arrivata mentre Y/N portava la legna in casa, ”Sarà una lunga notte” pensò la ragazza mentre accendeva il camino, il vento che fischiava fuori e lo scoppiettare della legna le calmavano i nervi, era a casa finalmente poteva concedersi il lusso di fermarsi e pensare al suo futuro, gli ultimi mesi erano stati un vero inferno, scoprire che il suo uomo era un bugiardo traditore aveva distrutto l’illusione di una vita perfetta assieme ma l’aveva anche resa forte, aveva sbattuto fuori dal loro appartamento lui e le sue cose, aveva venduto il resto ed era partita per la baita, l’unico posto dove nessuno l’avrebbe trovata, nemmeno lui e le sue bugie e scuse, quel luogo della sua infanzia lo aveva sempre tenuto nascosto a tutti, il suo luogo sicuro ed ora che aveva spento il telefono poteva rilassarsi.  
Si addormentò con il libro che stava leggendo in grembo davanti al caminetto, un rombo ed un lampo di luce la svegliarono di soprassalto, “Cosa diavolo succede” sussurrò con voce assonnata, si alzò dal divano e si rese conto che la luce era saltata, con la bufera che infuriava fuori era normale,”Ci mancava solo questa” disse mentre a tentoni andava verso la cucina dove aprì un cassetto in cerca della torcia, l’accese e con un sospirò di sollievo vide il fascio di luce schiarire la cucina, con passo leggero si diresse verso la porta ed iniziò a vestirsi, maglietta e mutandine non erano proprio adatte per uscire a controllare la cassetta dei fusibili, indossò un pesante giaccone da neve e gli stivali, aprì la porta ed uscì nella bufera.  
Con passo sicuro di chi conosce la casa s’incamminò verso il garage,”Devo decidermi a far spostare il casa la cassetta dei fusibili, sarà la prima cosa che farò questa primavera” pensò mentre attraversava il giardino, persa nei suoi pensieri non si accorse subito del fievole riverbero vicino agli alberi, appena il suoi occhi registrarono la cosa si fermò di colpo e il panico prese il sopravvento, le ritornò alla mente il motivo per cui si era svegliata.. il rombo.. il lampo, per un secondo non ci aveva fatto caso intenta a cercare una torcia ed a non inciampare, ma ora fuori nella bufera, sola e armata solo della luce sentiva l’ansia salire, “Smettila con queste fantasie” si disse per farsi coraggio “ E’ solo la bufera non c’è nulla qui fuori”, si fece coraggio e continuò verso il garage, una volta riaccese le luci tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Giunta in fine al garage armeggiò con il pannello e nel giro di un paio di minuti la luce tornò, la casa e il giardino tornarono caldi e rassicuranti, o almeno così sembrava, vicino agli alberi qualcosa si mosse, Y/N si girò di scatto, “Perché non ho preso con me il fucile” disse tra i denti mentre alzava la torcia per vedere cosa si muovesse, ed in caso per difendersi, con passo malfermo si avvicinò alla “cosa” che si muoveva.  
L’uomo giaceva supino, apparentemente svenuto, incuriosita si avvicinò di più e vide che l’uomo era semi nudo, indossava solo un paio di pantaloni e la sua pelle nel bagliore della torcia sembrava quasi vetro,” Ma cosa sta succedendo qui??” si chiese, si inginocchio accanto al uomo e cercò di capire se fosse ancora vivo,”Per fortuna respira ancora” un sospiro di sollievo le uscì dalla bocca, nonostante la bufera e la temperatura molto sotto lo zero il corpo era caldo e il respiro regolare,” Non è svenuto.. sta..sta..dormendo?!” i pensieri della ragazza erano caotici, com’era possibile che quel uomo sconosciuto fosse semplicemente apparso dal nulla ed ora dormisse nel suo giardino, corse in casa e prese una coperta, non poteva lasciarlo là fuori, con fatica girò l’uomo, lo stese sulla coperta e con tutta la sua forza lo trascinò in casa.  
Una volta in casa lo mise davanti al camino e lo coprì, l’uomo continuava a dormire come se nulla fosse e Y/N iniziava ad essere preoccupata, ormai aveva superato la stranezza di quello che stava accadendo in fondo non era la prima volta che qualcuno si perdeva nei boschi con la bufera e sapeva bene che l’ipotermia poteva farti credere di avere caldo mentre in realtà il tuo corpo sta gelando, mise un’altra coperta sul uomo ed andò in cucina.  
“ Ok ora calmati e respira, sai cosa fare in questi casi, lo stai scaldando e quando si sveglierà, perché si sveglierà, gli farai trovare qualcosa di caldo.” Y/N parlava tra se e se mettendo sul fuoco una pentola per la zuppa, tirò fuori dal frigo carne di cervo e verdure e mise tutto nella pentola, aggiunse il brodo e in breve tempo un delizioso odore si sparse per casa, non si accorse che l’uomo si era svegliato e l’aveva raggiunta in cucina, si girò di scatto non appena sentì una mano gelata che le sfiorava la schiena.  
Un urlo lo uscì dalla bocca e le stoviglie le caddero di mano per la sorpresa e la paura, l’uomo la sollevò con un braccio solo come se non pesasse nulla e la mise a sedere sul bancone della cucina, Y/N cercò di liberarsi ma la stretta era troppo forte, l’uomo la guardò per un momento che alla ragazza sembrò infinito e quando riconobbe il panico negli occhi di lei la lasciò alzando le mani e facendo un paio di passi indietro, Y/N non si mosse di un millimetro, il panico pompava adrenalina del suo corpo e le ci vollero un paio di secondi per capire che l’uomo si era allontanato non per gentilezza ma perché lei lo aveva ferito col coltello che ancora stringeva tra le mani, “Non fare un altro passo!!”, urlò la ragazza puntando il coltello verso di lui, l’uomo non si scompose e continuò a fissarla, “Chi..chi sei?” chiese lei, “ Cosa ci facevi nel mio giardino?”, Y/N si mosse molto lentamente verso l’armadio della sala, sempre tenendo sotto controllo l’uomo che ora sembrava smarrito come se si fosse appena reso conto di quello che aveva fatto,”Io..io ti chiedo scusa per prima, ti prego metti giù il coltello prima di farti male.” La sua voce era calda e, per quanto assurdo fosse, rassicurante, Y/N si fermò un attimo, lo guardò ed abbassò il coltello, qualcosa in quella voce la fece sentire bene e decise di fidarsi.  
L’uomo si avvicinò abbassando le mani, la ragazza lo fissò mentre si muoveva verso di lei, lentamente come per rassicurarla, i capelli neri erano spettinati e lunghi, il suo viso era di una bellezza disarmante ma quello che la colpì di più fu il suo corpo statuario e scolpito, un gemito di curiosità le sfuggi di bocca non appena capì cos’era stato a gelarle la schiena poco prima, il braccio sinistro del uomo sembrava di uno strano metallo lucido, non aveva mai visto una protesi come quella, ecco cos’era stato il riverbero in giardino, l’uomo si fermò ad un paio di passi da lei, “Credo di doverti ringraziare per avermi portato dentro e scaldato” disse, “Chi ho il piacere di ringraziare per avermi salvato stanotte?” chiese l’uomo, persa nella voce di lui la ragazza ci mise un attimo a rispondere, “ Mi chiamo Y/N, scusa ma non posso dire che sia un piacere.” disse in tono sarcastico, l’uomo sorrise e fece un passo verso di lei per stringerle gentilmente la mano, incredibile che la mano che poco prima l’aveva spostata e trattenuta con tanta forza fosse ora così delicata, Y/N ricambiò la stretta, “Che sto facendo?” “Chi è quest’uomo? E perché non ho paura di lui?”, la sua mente era piena di domande mentre riprendeva il coltello e tornava in cucina.  
La zuppa era pronta, Y/N spense il fornello e raccolse i pezzi delle stoviglie ormai in frantumi, sentiva lo sguardo dello sconosciuto su di lei mentre preparava i piatti e li portava in sala, ne porse uno al suo inaspettato e strano ospite e si sedette, nessuno dei due disse una parola mentre cenavano, l’uomo però non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso e la cosa invece di infastidirla iniziava ad incuriosirla, “Omg smettila di pensare a quello sguardo, potrebbe essere un serial killer per quello che ne sai” si ripeteva la ragazza “Ma diavolo è così bello, così caldo…” scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero, anche se il suo istinto le diceva che poteva fidarsi doveva stare attenta, “ Concentrati, ricordati che la pistola è al solito posto..già armata”, finirono di mangiare in silenzio, l’uomo l’aiutò a sparecchiare e tornò sul divano dove crollò dopo pochi minuti, Y/N tornò in sala decisa ad avere delle risposte, da dove era piovuto quel uomo? Come si chiamava?, ma quando lo vide addormentato tutte le sue domande scomparirono e sorridendo gli mise addosso una coperta prima di coricarsi a sua volta sulla poltrona li accanto.  
Y/N si svegliò sul divano, l’uomo la stava abbracciando, ma ancora peggio non si era accorta di essere stata spostata, appena si mosse l’uomo la strinse, sentì il freddo del braccio metallico attraverso la coperta ma invece che tentare di fuggire si abbandonò tra quelle braccia forti, “Se avesse voluto farmi del male poteva farlo mentre dormivo” pensò mentre si muoveva per stringersi di più a lui, l’uomo le sfiorò il collo col viso, Y/N sorrise tra se, anche lui era sveglio, qualcosa tra le gambe del uomo era molto sveglio, sentiva la pressione sul suo soffice sedere, la ragazza inarcò la schiena, quasi a dare il segnale di via libera, la mano del uomo le accarezzò il fianco cercando il bordo della maglietta, quella mano lasciava una scia gelata che la fece gemere, l’uomo fece scorrere lentamente la mano sotto la maglia di lei, ogni centimetro era ghiaccio e fuoco sulla sua pelle, i suoi capezzoli reagirono immediatamente a quel tocco e quando lui li strinse un altro gemito usci dalla bocca della ragazza, calde labbra le mordevano gentilmente il collo in netto contrasto con la fredda mano che stava toccando il suo seno, “Ti..ti prego” disse Y/N “Ti prego dimmi almeno il tuo nome”, l’uomo si fermò un attimo, spostò i capelli di lei col naso e le sussurrò al orecchio  
“ Io non ho nome, un tempo ero Bucky Barnes..ora sono solo il Winter Soldier e tu Y/N sei mia..” la ragazza raggelò, aveva sentito tante volte la storia del Winter Soldier ma pensava che fossero solo racconti, ed ora una di quelle storie era accanto a lei e le stava togliendo i vestiti.  
Il Winter Soldier la prese per i fianchi e la girò, i suoi occhi erano di un profondo blu nella luce del camino, le sorrise e la baciò, Y/N si abbandonò completamente alla lussuria, l’uomo le morse il labbro e la ragazza gemette di piacere, con un rapido movimento le strappo di dosso la maglietta e si fermò a guardare la bellezza del suo seno nella penombra, cominciò a baciarla di nuovo mentre giocava con i suoi capezzoli, Y/N si inarcò quando lui le morse il collo, “Ancora.. ti prego.. marchiami”, l’uomo sorrise sulla tenera pelle del suo collo e morse di nuovo, un segno rosso apparve sul suo collo, ad ogni morso la ragazza gemeva di piacere, la mano del uomo accarezzo il corpo di lei e la bocca si spostò sul seno, dapprima delicato via via sempre più vorace l’uomo la baciò e morse e per Y/N era piacere e dolore assieme, una sensazione mai provata prima, la mano del uomo si fermò sul delicato elastico dei pantaloni di lei, tracciando una linea fredda sul suo ombelico prima di farsi largo tra le gambe di lei, le tolse i pantaloni e le mutandine ed accarezzo la soffice e calda pelle delle cosce della ragazza.  
“Sei davvero bagnata doll” le sussurrò l’uomo, un brivido le scorse per la schiena e un gemito le uscì dalla bocca mentre sentiva la sua mano che la toccava, le sue gambe si aprirono mentre l’uomo le sfiorava il clitoride, sentì il piacere salire come l’alta marea “Ti prego.. ci sono quasi.. ti prego” Y/N gemette, il suo corpo scosso dai fremiti, l’uomo si fermò “Pazienza doll, è ancora presto” le disse l’uomo mentre le sfiorava il lobo con i denti, la ragazza gridò il suo nome come una preghiera, la marea andava e veniva tra le mani del Winter Soldier, il suo corpo in balia del piacere e della lussuria, l’uomo si alzò e si tolse i pantaloni e Y/N vide tutta la sua eccitazione, il suo cazzo era li davanti ai suoi occhi, meraviglioso monolite alla luce del camino,  
“In ginocchio doll, intendo scopare quella tua piccola bocca lussuriosa” Y/N strisciò davanti a lui e si appoggiò alle sue cosce aprendo la bocca, imprigionò il suo cazzo con le labbra ed iniziò a muoversi lentamente con la lingua, su e giù succhiando ogni centimetro di lui, sentì un gemito e vide l’uomo chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare al piacere, le prese la testa tra le mani per condurre il passo, l’eccitazione era altissima, “ Omg doll la tua bocca è il paradiso” gemette l’uomo prima di fermarsi, aiutò Y/N ad alzarsi e senza nessuno sforzo la prese tra le braccia e si sedette con lei in grembo sul divano, con una mano le bloccò le mani dietro la schiena facendola gemere e ricominciò a baciarle e morderle il seno, l’altra mano scivolò sul sedere di lei ed iniziò a toccarla, miagolii uscirono dalla bocca di Y/N mentre inarcava il bacino “Soldier scopami.. ti prego” , l’uomo la tirò su facendo scivolare il cazzo tra le sue gambe,”Sei fantastica doll” sussurrò mentre entrava in lei con un movimento lento e costante, un lungo lamento di piacere uscì dalla bocca di Y/N mentre lui la baciava, una volta dentro di lei iniziò a muoversi dapprima lentamente per trovare il ritmo migliore per entrambi, ormai in preda alla lussuria la ragazza gemeva e gridava il suo piacere, “Voglio di più.. ti prego..prendimi il culo.. voglio sentirti ovunque in me”, le dita di lui si mossero lentamente sul suo sedere scavandosi la via per entrare in lei, inserì un dito ed iniziò a muoverlo al ritmo dei loro corpi, sempre più veloce, sempre più a fondo, i corpi fusi nel estasi del orgasmo, Y/N tremò incapace di controllare gli spasmi del suo corpo, gemiti e grugniti si confusero nei baci e nei loro corpi intrecciati, l’uomo le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò delicatamente mentre si sdraiavano ormai esausti sul divano.  
Y/N aprì gli occhi a mattina inoltrata, i vestiti stropicciati dalla nottata piena di strani sogni e di un uomo delle storie, il camino ormai spento, la casa illuminata dal sole e deserta, “La bufera fa strani scherzi alla mente” pensò mentre si alzava e andava in cucina per il solito caffè nero.. sul piano della cucina c’era un biglietto.. “Alla prossima bufera little doll. WS”, Y/N sconvolta si guardò riflessa nella finestra e vide i segni dei denti su suo collo..


End file.
